marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Drew Daniels (Earth-616)
; formerly (Texas ), | Relatives = Cody Daniels (father); Grace Daniels (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Texas | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 245 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, rodeo performer, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, cattle hand | Education = High school graduate; also limited occult studies, S.H.I.E.L.D. training | Origin = Human, Mutate, Irradiated by radioactive particles | PlaceOfBirth = Amarillo, Texas | Creators = Roy Thomas; Mike Friedrich; George Pérez | First = Fantastic Four #177 | HistoryText = Drew Daniels was born in Amarillo, Texas. He was working at a cattle ranch when a tornado and radiation from a nearby nuclear reactor affected him at the same time. The net effect was to give him the power to generate tornadoes at will. Calling himself Texas Twister, he answered a newspaper ad placed by The Wizard to fill a vacancy in the Frightful Four. When he discovered they would not pay him to join, Twister declined membership and instead accepted the offer to join the Super-Agent program being developed by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, two of the four super-agent trainees (Blue Streak and the Vamp) turned out to be traitors and the program was disbanded. Twister decided to use his powers to earn a living and joined Cody's Rodeo Extravaganza. There he met Shooting Star, who became his partner both professionally and personally. Trying to garner publicity for themselves, Star and Twister answered a summons from Rick Jones, seeking the help of The Avengers in containing a rampage by the Hulk. The pair met up with Firebird, Night Rider and Red Wolf, and the five decided to continue to work together as The Rangers. However, because of the geographical separation among the members, the Rangers did not last long. Shooting Star's identity was at some point taken over by an unnamed demon in the employ of Master Pandemonium, who believed Firebird to be one of the possessors of his fragmented soul. To keep the Rangers from meeting regularly and perhaps posing a threat to him before he had completed his study of Firebird, Pandemonium dispatched the demon to take Shooting Star's place. Firebird nevertheless believed the demon to be hiding among the Avengers' West Coast branch and with her guidance the Rangers confronted the heroes. This served to bring the demon out of hiding. The demon claimed that Shooting Star was a human guise it had taken long before, that there never was a Victoria Star. The Avengers imprisoned the demon at their Compound and began an investigation of Master Pandemonium. For his own unrevealed reasons, the Texas Twister did not accompany them. Soon, however, Texas Twister returned to the Avengers Compound at a time when Hawkeye was alone, demanding to see the captive demon. Twister declared his love for the demon, which turned back into Shooting Star. Texas Twister went on to explain that the demon had come to him months ago when Twister's powers seemed to be fading, making him afraid that he'd lose Shooting Star if their rodeo act broke up on account of his lost powers. The demon offered to augment the Twister's powers in exchange for his soul, and the Twister agreed, but after his powers were restored he begged to be spared. The demon then took over Shooting Star instead. The demon proceeded to cast a spell that prevented Twister from telling anyone about this. The spell did not prevent Twister from researching the occult on his own; this is how he found a way to break the demon's original spell. The demon then possessed Twister himself and battled Hawkeye and Shooting Star. Ultimately, Star threatened to kill the demon rather than allow the possession to continue, and the demon reluctantly imprisoned itself in a statue. Texas Twister and Shooting Star were finally reunited. Civil War/The Initiative During the Civil War, Texas Twister was recruited by the Thunderbolts to help round up unregistered superheroes as a way of working off his fines for the public properties he accidentally destroyed when he was drunk. Weeks after the end of the Civil War, Texas Twister was seen as a member of Texas' new government-sponsored superhero team, the revived Rangers, as part of the 50 States Initiative Program. Using a floating base called a "Terrorcarrier", HYDRA attacked Crawford, Texas, a vacation spot for the President of the United States. He and his fellow Rangers joined a large group of heroes in attacking the carrier. Texas Twister was injured in the firefight. Secret Empire After Steve Rogers revealed himself to be a Hydra sleeper agent and overthrew the United States of America to establish a Hydra Empire, Texas Twister joined the Underground. | Powers = Tornado Generation: Texas Twister has the psychokinetic ability to accelerate air within a radius of 100 feet from his body, thereby creating a tornado-like mass of swirling wind around him. The largest tornado he can create is approximately 200 feet in diameter; the smallest is approximately 2 inches in diameter. The approximate wind speed he can create is about 225 miles per hour. Such a wind swirling about his body is capable of lifting him off the ground and supporting him in midair. He can control the size of the tornado at will and also project its center to a point outside of his body. He can create miniature tornadoes around his arms, and use them to either enhance his punches, or extend them to push opponents back. *''Power Adaption'': He has various physical abilities enabling him to withstand the rigors of motion inside a tornado, such as denser skin to prevent unwanted heat loss, friction burns, and particle abrasions, enhanced eyesight, and an immunity to dizziness and motion sickness. | Abilities = Drew has received S.H.I.E.L.D. training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Alcoholism Category:Elementals